poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Gets Spirited Away
Winnie the Pooh Gets Spirited Away is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Hayao Miyazaki movie planned to be made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ten-year-old Chihiro Ogino and her parents are traveling to their new home when her father takes a wrong turn. They unknowingly enter a magical world that Chihiro's father insists on exploring. While Chihiro's parents eat at an empty restaurant stall, Chihiro finds an exquisite bathhouse. Once there, she meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster meet a young boy, Haku, who warns them to return across the river before sunset. However, Chihiro discovers too late that her parents have turned into pigs and she, Pooh, and the others are unable to cross the flooded river, becoming trapped in the spirit world. After finding Chihiro, Pooh, and the others, Haku has them ask for a job from the bathhouse's boiler-man, Kamaji, a spider yokai commanding the susuwatari. Kamaji and the worker Lin send Chihiro, Pooh, and the others to the witch Yubaba, who runs the bathhouse. Yubaba gives Chihiro a job but renames her Sen. She also gives Pooh and the others a job along with Sen, but surprisly lets them all keep their names for unknown reasons. While she, Pooh, and the others are visiting her parents' pigpen, Sen finds a goodbye card addressed to Chihiro and realizes that she has already forgotten her name. Haku warns her, Pooh, and the others that Yubaba controls people by taking their names and that if she forgets hers like he has forgotten his, she will not be able to leave the spirit world. While working, Sen invites a silent masked creature named No-Face inside, believing him to be a customer. A 'putrid spirit' arrives and is Sen and all our heroes' first customer. They discovered that he is the spirit of a polluted river. In gratitude for cleaning him, he gives Sen a magic emetic dumpling. Meanwhile, No-Face tempts a worker with gold, then swallows him. He demands food and begins tipping extensively. As the workers swarm him hoping to be tipped, he swallows yet another two greedy workers. Sen, Pooh, and the others discover paper shikigami attacking a dragon and recognize the dragon as Haku transformed. When a grievously-injured Haku crashes into Yubaba's penthouse, Sen, Pooh, and the others follow him upstairs. When they reach Haku, a shikigami that stowed away on Sen's back transforms into Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. She transforms Yubaba's baby son Boh into a mouse, creates a decoy baby and turns Yubaba's bird creature into a tiny bee. Zeniba tells Sen, Pooh, and the others that Haku has stolen a magic gold seal from her, and warns Sen that it carries a deadly curse. After Haku dives to the boiler room with Sen, Boh, Pooh, and the others on his back, she feeds him part of the dumpling, causing him to vomit both the seal and a black slug, which Sen crushes under-foot. With Haku unconscious, Sen resolves to return the seal and apologize for Haku. Pooh, and the others all decide to go with her to Zeniba's house. Before they leave the bathhouse, Sen, Pooh, and the others confront No-Face, who is now massive, and Sen feeds him the rest of the dumpling. Vomiting, No-Face chases Sen, Pooh, and the others out of the bathhouse before returning to his normal size. Sen, No-Face, Boh, Pooh, and the others all travel to see Zeniba. Enraged at the damage caused by No-Face, Yubaba blames Sen for inviting him in and orders that her parents be slaughtered. After Haku reveals that Boh is missing, he promises to retrieve Boh in exchange for Yubaba freeing Sen and her parents. Sen, No-Face, Boh, Pooh, and the others all arrive at Zeniba's house. Zeniba, now the benevolent "Granny," reveals that Sen's love for Haku broke her curse, and that Yubaba had used the black slug to control Haku. Haku appears in his dragon form and flies both Sen, Boh, Pooh, and the others back to the bathhouse. No-Face unexpectedly shows itself as a very good spinner for Zeniba and accepts her proposal to stay as worker. On the way back, Sen recalls a memory from her youth in which she had fallen into the Kohaku River but was washed safely ashore. After correctly guessing that Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku River (and thus revealing his real name), Haku is completely freed from Yubaba's control, much to our heroes' surprise and happiness. When they arrive at the bathhouse, Yubaba tells Sen that in order to break the curse on her parents, she must identify them from among a group of pigs. After Sen correctly states that none of the pigs are her parents, Sen is given back her real name Chihiro. Haku takes Chihiro, Pooh, and the others to the now dry riverbed and vow to meet her again. Chihiro tells Pooh, and the others that although she had only known them for a short time, she will miss them all so very much. Chihiro crosses the river and reunites with her restored parents, who do not remember what happened. They walk back to their car and drive off to their new home. Cast * Jim Cummings as Quotes Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Digidestined and their Digimon, The Masters of Evil, the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *This film will be dedicated to David Ogden Stiers (1942-2018), who voiced Kamaji in the english dub and died from bladder cancer. See also *Winnie the Pooh Gets Spirited Away/Transcript Category:Action/Adventure films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films